


Love Is Blind, and So Am I

by Krissielee



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blind Character, Disabled Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissielee/pseuds/Krissielee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a long time, Harry didn’t understand the dots that appeared on his skin from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Blind, and So Am I

**Author's Note:**

> Kuro is a terrible person who bribed me with the idea of a blind soulmate au.
> 
> Title's from Cam. As always.

For a long time, Harry didn’t understand the dots that appeared on his skin from time to time. He’d gone almost fifty years without a soulmate, so when it happened, it never occurred to him that’s what it was. He’d tried—had always tried, despite the futility of the situation—to write down messages for his own soulmate, but nothing ever came from it.

It was Merlin that clued him in, stopping him after a meeting and grabbing his hand.

“Eggsy Unwin,” he began. “Tuesday, noon, London RLSB.” 

Harry initially thought Merlin was just taking the piss. “What are you on about?” But Merlin was smiling, too wide, too real for it to be a joke. And of course Merlin knew what the dots meant—bastard was too damn smart to be a tailor.

“Your soulmate, Harry. He’s telling you where to go.”

–

Harry was there, Tuesday at noon; he’d looked up what the [RLSB](http://www.rlsb.org.uk/) was, and it was a bit of a shock to realise his soulmate was blind. They’d manage, of course—they were soulmates, and soulmates were perfect for each other. Harry wouldn’t give up this chance just because of something he couldn’t change, and by all rights wouldn’t want to change once he saw the boy.

A little more research and he learned that Eggsy was so very, very young when he’d been blinded by measles, but even now, looking at the recent photo in his records, he was beautiful, defiant, full of life. He lived with his mother, baby sister, and stepfather, but was stubborn and independent—he had a number of warnings on his record, but it seemed that the police didn’t want to charge a blind man with any of the crimes he’d committed. At least the list stopped short of car theft.

So when he saw the young man sitting alone, looking as though he were waiting, Harry approached, as cautiously as he had back in public school, trying to sneak in past curfew.

“Eggsy,” he began, not wanting to startle him as he took a seat. “I’m Harry Hart.”

Eggsy tugged out his earbuds, smiling slightly. “You my soulmate, then?” he asked.

“I—yes,” Harry said, floundering a bit. So many thoughts were rushing through his head—how would they adapt to each other? “It took me too long to understand.”

Eggsy reached for Harry’s hand, finding it with such unerring precision that Harry couldn’t help but smile back. “Thought maybe I was one o’ those without a mate,” Eggsy said casually, but Harry saw how tense he was. “Every week, Harry. Been sittin’ here every week for _years_.”

“I’m so sorry, my boy,” Harry whispered. “I never meant to make you worry.”

Eggsy waved it off. “Tell me about yourself.”

And Harry did; telling Eggsy about his life, his work as a tailor, his spoiled Yorkie. His love of well-aged Scotch and wool socks. He spoke of Merlin and his fondness for musicals. Eggsy in turn told him of his own love for music, for snapback hats and good, cheap ale. He told Harry about falling ill and losing his sight and about how learning braille opened the world to him, made him more independent and able to navigate on his own. He spoke of his mum and sister and growing up in a council house, of the friends he’d had since he was a kid, and the fights he’d get into because people thought he was an easy target. “Showed them, though,” Eggsy went on, laughing. His eyes were a bright, sparkling blue-green as he looked at Harry full-on for the first time, and Harry couldn’t breathe.

He wanted to hear sound that again, look into those eyes forever, even if they couldn’t physically see him in return. “Do you have plans for lunch?” he asked instead of something crazy like ‘move in with me.’

“I don’t know. Do you have plans for the rest of your life?” Eggsy countered, still grinning at the other man. “’Cause me, I’m thinkin’ what I want from you is gonna take a lot longer than one meal.”

Yeah, they were going to be perfect for each other.


End file.
